The Jibbs Rules
by Pan's Critic
Summary: We all know about Gibbs' infamous rules, but there's another set of rules never mentioned on the show... Rated T for safety in future chapters. Jointly written by MyOwnWorstCritic and Pandora of Ithilien
1. Never screw over your friends

Disclaimer: It's Bellisario's, not ours.

**_Jibbs Rule # 1 by MyOwnWorstCritic - Never screw over your friends._**

The redhead stuck out her hand, introducing herself. "Jenny Shepard."

Gibbs didn't take the offered hand. "Gibbs. With me," he said and started walking. Jenny immediately followed him, having heard the command a few times before.

"Rule number 1, never screw over your partner."

"My partner would be who, exactly?" she asked, and he stopped abruptly, turning to look at her.

"Me." He flashed a wry grin before turning and walking again.

"Rule number eight, never take anything for granted."

"What happened to rules two to seven?" she asked. He stopped and turned again, glaring at her, but she didn't flinch as expected. She put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll learn those later."

"Okay."

"Rule number thirteen, very important rule, never EVER involve lawyers."

"Why not?" He didn't even stop this time, just sighed.

"Because I said so."

"Noted."

"Ever seen an interrogation?" he asked.

"Can't say that I have."

"Okay," he said, turning and opening a door. They entered a dark room. "Observation."

"What's he in for?" Jenny asked, motioning to the man sitting in the chair in the interrogation room.

"Murder, kidnapping, maybe sexual assault."

"So you haven't actually gotten a confession?"

"Not yet," Gibbs said. "Thought you said you haven't ever seen an interrogation."

"Not a real one, just the fake ones on TV."

He didn't even say anything this time, choosing to sip his coffee.

She barely noticed he started walking again, and quickly scurried along to follow his long strides.

"Ever seen an autopsy?"

"No."

"No, as in yes on TV or no?"

"No. Never."

"Well, this will be your first." He grinned.

They took the elevator down to autopsy.

"Duck, got any autopsies to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Why yes, Jethro, I do. Two in fact. Oh, do we have a new Special Agent?"

Jenny nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jenny Shepard," she said and stuck out her hand. Much to her surprise, Ducky took it and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, but everybody calls me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said, smiling.

"Pleasure is all mine, dear."

Gibbs had taken a seat on an empty autopsy table. He patted to the space next to him, but Jenny didn't sit next to him, opting to stand. She didn't notice the empty basin he had by his side.

Halfway through the autopsy she couldn't handle it anymore and he saw her become green. He quickly handed her the basin and she promptly puked into it.

"Jethro! Get her out of here!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and when she was done spilling her guts, led her out of autopsy, Ducky muttering something about chivalry.

"Happens to everyone," Gibbs said when she was done.

"To you?"

"No."

"So not everybody." He glared at her, making her shrug.

When they reached the squadroom and Jenny got her desk assigned and was sitting at it, did she realize something.

"You son of a--"

"HEY!" Callen said, but he was already sitting up straight, waiting for something to happen.

"What?" Gibbs asked, not appearing to have a care in the world.

"Rule number one, Never screw over a friend, and you did."

"Never screw over your partner, Jenny," Callen said, but she shot a death-glare his way, shutting him up.

"Whatever," she said and stormed out, grabbing her coat.

* * *

She stood in line, cursing at herself for losing it.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she said softly to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of dementia."

"Well, let's hope it's not that," she snapped back at Gibbs. "What are you doing here?"

"I get coffee here."

"You're kidding me!"

He simply shook his head.

She groaned.

"You totally did that on purpose," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh Gibbs, don't play naive. You know what, autopsy."

"Noooo," he drew out.

"Like hell."

"I do it with everyone."

"Callen?"

"Took him about ten minutes to barf."

"Stan?"

"I wasn't actually there, the first time, he was transferred from another team."

"Pacci?"

"Hmm, good question. He didn't barf, but I think he saw one before, so that doesn't really count."

"So you just set me up?"

His lack of response told her enough.

"Of course you did, you had the basin prepared."

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him and stepped forward to retrieve her coffee.

"Do you have a knife on you?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, taken by surprise by his question.

"Rule number nine, never go anywhere without a knife."

"Are these rules written somewhere?" Jenny asked.

"I think Callen wrote them down."

"You don't usually talk this much," she said.

"That a question or statement?"

"Statement. Observation," she said and then walked away.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk, working on some paperwork when suddenly her head lurched forward.

"What the--?!" She rubbed the spot where Gibbs slapped.

"For making a scene," he simply said and sat down at his desk.

She looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"It's a pretty normal thing, Jenny," Callen said to her.

He looked at her, and she could see amusement in his eyes.

She sent him her best glare and he glared right back.

"So, how is everything going?" the Director interrupted their silent war.

"Peachy," Stan said.

"Jenny?" the Director asked.

"Perfectly fine."

"Gibbs?"

"Fine," he mumbled. When the Director left, Stan sent Callen an IM.

_'$10 on Jenny'_

When he looked up, Gibbs was glaring at him, knowing exactly what he had sent.

But the bigger surprise came when Jenny spoke, "I appreciate your... confidence in me, Stan."


	2. Ideas that hit like a ton of bricks

Disclaimer: It's Bellisario's, not ours.

**_Jibbs Rule # 2 by Pandora of Ithilien: Ideas that hit like a ton of bricks always produce something good._**

The first time Jethro Gibbs wanted to kiss Jennifer Shepard was the first day he met her. It wasn't when he'd first met his new probie in the Director's office, though he had certainly noticed how attractive she was. He'd chalked it up to the red hair.

No, it was at the end of the day, when after having been dragged all around the base by him as well as getting sick during her first autopsy, she still had enough spirit left to tell him off for calling her 'Jen.'

"My name is _Jenny_," she'd snapped.

"Whatever, Jen."

"Do you want me to call you Leroy? I noticed no one uses that either."

He'd stared at her, about to rip her a new one, when he noticed the faint amusement dancing behind the challenge in her eyes. His own amusement flared, quickly followed by a spurt of desire he had to quickly clamp down on. The urge to kiss her had hit so suddenly that he almost wasn't able to stop himself, but he did.

* * *

That wasn't the last time that he wanted to kiss her. But it never hit him again quite that hard. It was more like a constant niggling usually confined to the back of his mind. He got pretty good at ignoring it after a while.

Until Marseilles, that was. They'd been stuck in that overheated attic for hours, and she was complaining about how ridiculous this was – "What exactly are they hoping for here? That we'll catch someone about to blow the damn thing up?!" – and, just to stop her rant, he kissed her. When she kissed him back, he knew this had been one of his better ideas, even if he paid for it later.

When he pulled away, she stared at him, looking as though he'd clubbed her over the head. And then she fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him rather harder than he'd kissed her, and… Well, the boring job was certainly forgotten.

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

They were in the elevator and she was ranting about his latest stunt with the press. She really was cute when she was angry. And that was when an idea hit him, hard. He reached for the emergency switch.

"Jethro, what – " She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. She fought to pull away for a moment before giving herself over to the kiss. When they broke apart, neither of them had to speak. They knew it wasn't going to end here, and they knew it shouldn't. And Jethro decided that ideas that hit like a ton of bricks should always be acted on. They worked out pretty well.


End file.
